


Murder Mystery Romance

by JackKellysCap



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, kinda proofread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackKellysCap/pseuds/JackKellysCap
Summary: After the first two Jack the Ripper murders, Katherine Kelly is sent over to England to report on any more murders.---“So we’re going to London?”“We’re going to London Ace.”
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever published on here, so I apologise for any formatting issues.   
> I've always had an interest in Jack the Ripper and wanted to write a story about it and I thought Jack and Katherine fit it perfectly, so enjoy!

DR FORBES WINSLOW CONJURES UP THE SECRET ACTIONS OF JACK THE RIPPER 

“Katherine, we want you over there.” Her editor, Benjamin Day, said, showing her the paper. He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her, “We think it’ll be good for both our paper and your name.” 

Katherine smiled giddily. A chance to go to England. A chance to write about one of the most interesting murder sprees in the world. There was only one problem, she had to tell Jack she was going. 

Ever since a particularly misjudged story in Brooklyn, which left her bedridden for a week and a half, he’d been reluctant to let her go out for stories. And, deep down, she knew he was right. She couldn’t help but feel her editor was always sending her into dangerous stories, possibly trying to get rid of her. 

But she didn’t care. She wanted to go to London. She wanted to write about the Ripper. She wanted to help the poor women who had died and other possible victims. 

“Katherine?” 

“Yes! Of course I’ll go over there.” Katherine said excitedly, fiddling with her fingers. “When do I leave?” She asked, barely able to stop herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Next week. Go home, discuss it with Jack, and then we’ll give you the tickets.” Benjamin said, standing up and opening the door to his office. 

Katherine smiled, shaking his hand before leaving the office. “Thank you.” She nodded at him before leaving the house. 

She walked back to her office and packed up her stuff, smiling widely the entire time. This could be her big break. This is going to be her big break. She was going to help these poor girls. And she was going to write about it, and she was going to help the police save them and catch the Ripper. 

All she had to do was figure out how to tell Jack. That would be fun. She packed up her stuff, making sure she’d left the article she’d been working on in the tray her assistant would take, and made her way out of the Sun.

****

“Jack! Jack guess what!” Katherine shouted as she barrelled into their house. She dumped her bag in the hallway, looking down at where Jack was mostly likely sleeping on the sofa. She slipped off her shoes and coat, moving over to kneel in front of him on the floor. “Sweetheart wake up.” She said, pushing back the curls from his face.

Jack grumbled, opening one eye and smiling at her. “You ain’t never gonna let a guy sleep?” He asked groggily, pulling her into his arms. He crushed her against his chest, digging his head into her pinned up hair. 

“No. I have something important to say.” Katherine whined, pushing herself up and out of his embrace. She climbed off him and sat on one end of their run down couch, smiling at him. 

Jack groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position and staring at her. “You gonna tell me?” He asked, leaning forward and kissing her gently.

“Benjamin wants me to cover the Ripper story.” Katherine said, barely able to contain her excitement. She stared at Jack, waiting for his response. “I’m going to London next week.”

“No.”

Well, that wasn’t what she was expecting. She knew he would be less than thrilled but she wasn’t expecting a flat out no. 

“Jack.”

“No. You ain’t goin.” Jack said, crossing his arms and staring at her. He instantly felt bad when tears filled her eyes but he didn’t want her going. God knows what was going to happen to her.

Katherine crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and staring at him. “I thought we’d passed the point in our marriage where you tell me what I can and can’t do.” She said, her voice cutting and sharp. 

Jack’s eyes softened and he moved closer to her, placing a hand on hers. “Ace.” He said slowly, watching as a single tear trickled down her face. 

“I’m going. You can’t stop me.” She mumbled, hating the way he was just gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm, as if that would make her feel better. “He’s already booked the tickets for the journey. I already said I’d go.” 

Jack stared at her, his mind whirling. He wasn’t stupid, he’d read about the Ripper in the papes. He knew someone as sweet and trusting as Katherine would be a perfect target.

No matter that she wasn’t a sex worker. He knew the Ripper would target her. He didn’t know what would happen if she died. 

“What if you die?” He asked, his voice low and soft. His gaze met hers and he saw how her eyes softened. 

“I’m not going to die Jack.” Katherine said, reaching over and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. She moved one hand and cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his skin.

“But what if you do? What if you get killed by that monster? And I don’t hear about it until it’s published in the papes? What happens then Kath? What happens if you leave me?” He asked, his voice shaking in fear. He didn’t want her to die.

“Jackie, my love, I’m not going to die.” She said softly.

Jack jerked back, shooting up from the couch and standing up. “We don’t know that!” He exclaimed, “You don’t know that! Katherine, I can’t just sit here knowing that my wife is putting herself in danger!” He shouted, his walls shooting up.

He didn’t want her going. He didn’t want her leaving him alone, like everyone else. He didn’t want to be sitting here twiddling his thumbs whilst she was putting herself in danger.

“You’re not going to stop me from going.” Katherine said, turning to face where he was staring at her. She stood up, moving to stand in front of him.

“No, God no Ace. I ain’t gonna stop you from goin. I’m just… I’m just scared.” He paused, his voice shaking as she took his hand. “What if you die? I can’t, Kath.” He said, tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, love.” Katherine whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. She dug her head into his neck and rubbed a hand up and down his back. “You could come with me.” She said gently, turning her head and kissing his hair. 

“What?” 

“Come with me, to Whitechapel. That way, you’ll know I’m safe. I’m sure Benjamin will be fine with paying for another ticket.” She said, pulling back and cupping his face.

“Ace, I’m still gonna worry bout you.” He mumbled, looking down at his feet. He blushed as Katherine kissed all across his face. 

“I know love, I know.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “So is that a yes? You’ll come with me?” She asked, fiddling with the baby hairs at the back of his neck.

“I was probably gonna come with ya either way.” Jack said, closing his eyes as her hands moved to his shoulders and she began to massage the tension in his shoulders. “I don’t like bein’ away from you for too long.”

Katherine chuckled, resting her forehead against his. “Sap.” She said, her voice full of affection. “But I know. I don’t like being away from you for too long either.” She kissed his temple gently. 

Jack pulled her back into his arms, digging his head into her hair. He hissed when he moved wrong and he was stabbed with one of her hairpins. “You got too many hairpins.” He said, raising an eyebrow in expectance. 

Katherine laughed, “Go on, take them out then.” She said with a smile and sigh as his hands ran through her hair. She leant back against his chest as one of his arms wrapped around her midriff. “Is the only reason you married me so you could fiddle with my hair.”

Jack laughed, staring at her. “Definitely Ace. Definitely.” He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her ear as the arm wrapped around her waist pulled her tighter against his chest. 

Katherine smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly as his hands ran up and down her back. “So we’re going to London?” 

“We’re going to London Ace.” He said slowly, his nerves rising.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in the middle of class so I hope you enjoy!

Katherine knew her father would be less than pleased when she told him where she was going. She knew that much. But, what she wasn’t expecting were his questions on whether Jack was coming with her.

_“Is Kelly going with you?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Tell him he is to illustrate the murder for The World.”_

The conversation had been short lived. And, with a wave of the hand, she’d left. Trudging through the rain back to their apartment, where Jack had nearly finished packing. 

They didn’t know how long they were to be gone for, so they packed for a month. Any other supplies they could buy whilst there. The Sun was putting them up in a hotel of sorts. 

In all honesty, it reminded Katherine of a boarding house. But, unlike some she’d stayed in, she was actually allowed to sleep in the same room as her husband.

Speaking of her husband, he was now curled up next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. He wasn’t a fan of travelling by boat. Or travelling at all for that matter.

When they’d gone to Santa Fe for their honeymoon, he’d spent a lot of the train journey pale and sweaty. Who knew that the fearless Jack Kelly got motion sickness?

Katherine looked down at her husband when he groaned, curling closer to her on the bed. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair, thinking about what would happen when they got to England.

Benjamin hadn’t told her much. Only that they were staying in an inn and that the police and papers knew what they were there for. Obviously it would take a while for her drafts to get back to America, but, as soon as they did Benjamin promised her they’d be published. 

Jack grumbled, flinging his arm over Katherine’s stomach and nuzzling further into her. “Sleep Kath.” He mumbled, kissing her shoulder over her chemise. 

“I am.” She said, feeling his eyes flutter open against her neck.

“No ya ain’t. You’s talkin with me.” He said, pushing himself off her and staring down at her. “What are you thinking bout?” 

“Just, everything.” She breathed out, sitting up and turning on the small gaslight on the bedside table. She leant against the wall of their cabin and smiled softly at him.

“And, by everything, do you mean me?” Jack said, leaning forward and bumping his nose with hers. He chuckled as she whacked his shoulder. 

“Impossible boy.” She said, her voice laced with affection. 

The ship lurched, striking over a particularly choppy wave and Jack leant forward, grabbing onto her for dear life. “I’m beginnin to regret comin with you.” He mumbled into her hair, squeezing her tightly as the ship rocked again. 

“No you don’t.” Katherine said, shifting herself in his lap and resting her head against his chest. “We’ve only got a week left, my darling. And then we’ll be on dry land.” 

“A week? Jee Ace way to make a guy feel better.” Jack grumbled, laying back down in the choppy bed and curling around her. He pressed his back against the ship wall and kept her in his arms. 

“Just go back to sleep, love. It’ll be over before you know it.” Katherine yawned, reaching a hand over and turning off the gaslight. She pulled the duvets over them and kissed him gently. 

“I hope you’s right Kath.”

“I always am.”

****

“Look! Look!” Katherine exclaimed, pointing over to the cliffs that they could see. She turned to Jack, practically shaking from excitement. “We’re nearly there!” 

Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed the shell of her ear. “They’re pretty.” He began, hugging her tighter.

“Don’t.” She mumbled, trying her best to pull away from him. 

“But not as pretty as my beautiful wife.” Jack said, turning her in his arms and trapping her between the railing of the boat and his chest. He kissed her hairline and smiled softly as she sighed in content. 

“People are going to think this is scandalous.” Katherine said with a giggle as he pressed kisses all over her face. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. 

“Don’t care. I wanna kiss my wife.” Jack mumbled, bringing his lips down and kissing her lips. He pulled away sharply when the boat travelled over a particularly harsh wave.. 

Katherine laughed, taking his hand and leading him towards one of the benches on the deck of the ship. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. “Breathe Jack.” She said, cupping his face and resting her forehead against his. 

“We don’t have to stay here much longer?” Jack asked, closing his eyes and holding her waist gently. 

“About twenty minutes. And then we’ve got the trip back.” Katherine said, laughing as he whacked her waist gently. “Joking love.” 

Jack groaned and glared at her. “Ass.” He mumbled, crushing her against his chest.

Katherine squeaked, shifting in slightly when he squeezed her too tight. “Hmm you love me.” She said, pulling back and kissing his forehead gently. 

“Unfortunately I do.”

“Rude!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot actually starts this chapter so enjoy!

“Right Mr Kelly your room is here. And Miss Plumber, your room is here.” The inn lady said, her thick London accent making it hard for the both of them to understand. 

“No, sorry. We want a shared room.” Katherine said, holding up her hand and flashing the wedding room. She held up Jack’s as well and stared at the lady till she gave in.

“Fine then. This is your room.” The lady said, pushing open the door and showing them their room. 

It had a small double bed, stained sheets and peeling wallpaper. There was a leak in one corner of the room and a hole just below it where Katherine assumed rats and other nuisance would be visiting their room.

Katherine plastered on a smile, “Thank you.” She said, giving Jack a quick elbow so he thanked the woman as well.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in. And I assume you know what’s going on with the Whitechapel murders.”

“Actually, that’s why we’re here.” Jack said, setting down his suitcase and taking Katherine’s and setting it down as well. “Katherine’s writing about it and I’m illustrating.” 

The housekeeper nodded, “Of course.” She said before turning to face Katherine. “Be careful, don’t go out alone.” She warned before leaving the room. 

Katherine flopped down on the bed, coughing at the cloud of dust rising around her. “This place is nice.” She mumbled, looking around the shabby hotel room.

“She was nice.” Jack said, sitting down a little more gently next to her. He laughed when she glared at him.

“Hmm no. She creeped me out.” She rolled closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She flung a hand over his waist, “Did you see how she looked at me when I said we were married?” 

Jack laughed, kissing the top of her head. “Maybe she was jealous, since I’m clearly better looking.” He said with a smile, pulling her onto his chest. 

“You must be mistaken.” Katherine said, hovering over him and kissing him. “I’m the good looking one in this relationship.” 

Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “No, I am.” He said, smiling as she dropped her forehead down on top of his. 

“No you’re not.”

“Am too.”

“Am not.”

****

“There’s no way we’re talking to you.” The head of the Metropolitan Police, Charles Warren, said. He turned his nose up and walked away from Katherine, who was just about ready to become one of the murderers the police were investigating.

“Sir, I was sent over by The New York Sun. They told you I was coming over.” Katherine pleaded, hurrying after him. She stuffed her notepad back in her bag and caught up with him.

“Oi Warren!” 

“What did you want Reid?” 

“There’s another one. Come on.” The man, Reid, exclaimed, gesturing for Warren to follow him. “Hi Miss?” He asked, directing his eyes to Katherine. “Anything you need?”

She gave him a small wave, suddenly wishing she’d asked Jack to come with her. “Hi, yes. I, I was sent here to write about the… the murders.” She said, her voice shaking with both fear and slight excitement.

Reid smiled at her, “Alright then, come on.” He said, motioning for her to follow him. “Don’t mind Warren. He’s always in a grump. I’m Edmund Reid.” 

“Katherine Kelly.” She said, holding out her hand for him to shake. She smiled as he helped her into the taxi, his hand lingering on her back for too long. 

Reid came to sit next to her, opposite Warren and smiled warmly at her. “So why are you over here?” He asked, looking out the window as the carriage began to move.

“Oh my editor, Benjamin Day, he sent me over here to write. He wanted an inside scoop, and, as far as we know, no one other paper has sent a journalist over here.”

Reid nodded, looking over at her and noticing the excitement in her eyes. “Well, I haven’t read any of your stuff. But I’m sure it’s great.” He said, slyly smiling at her. 

Katherine smiled warily. She didn’t like how this man was looking at her. The carriage rumbled to a stop and she looked around. “Is this?”

Warren nodded, slightly disgruntled. “Come on.” He said gruffly, ducking his head as he walked out of the carriage. 

Katherine stepped out of the taxi, almost gagging at the smell. She pulled her notepad out of her bag and looked around.

There were policemen everywhere, the body of a woman just over forty. Unlike the previous two, possibly three, victims- she hadn’t been fully mutilated. 

“Elizabeth Stride. She’s 44. Was seen yesterday with a man.” One of the officers, a young twenty year old, explained. “She’s?” He asked, looking over at Katherine. 

“A reporter for the Sun, Hobbs.”

“Oh we’ve got an illustrator from the World over here as well.” Hobbs said, gesturing to where Jack was leaning against the wall, his pen flying across the paper.

Katherine grinned as Jack looked up and winked at her. She gave him a small wink before beginning to scribble down all she knew about the murder already. She sidled over to Jack, letting the officer note down their observations.

“Fancy seein you here Ace.” He said, stopping his sketching for a second to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s not like we’re here for the murders.” Katherine said, bending down and looking at Elizabeth. She stood up and looked up at Jack. “She’s not been mutilated like Nichols and Chapman.” 

“So?” Jack said, finishing his sketch and stuffing it into his pocket. 

“He must’ve been interrupted. With the first two, possible three murders, they were all properly attacked.” Katherine mumbled, continuing to note down different observations. 

Jack peered over her shoulder, looking closer at the blood on Elizabeth’s neck. He dug his head into her hair, trying his best not to imagine Katherine in that position. “How are you not scared?”

“I don’t know.” She said, shoving her notepad and pen into her bag. She turned to face him and kissed his cheek. “I think there must be another body.” 

“What?” Jack pulled back. “Kathy, ya know you ain’t the detective here?”

Katherine smiled, “I know love, I know. But, he was interrupted, something that hasn’t happened before. I’m sure he was mad he was interrupted and I’m sure he would’ve gone and killed some other girl.” 

“We found another one!” Warren shouted, gesturing for the couple to follow them. 

“Told you.” Katherine said with a smirk, kissing his cheek before reaching down and taking his hand. She laced their fingers together and pulled him along, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. 

They walked about twenty minutes through the streets of Whitechapel before they were met with crowds of people. They were shouting and throwing things at the police, scarred out of their wits. 

Jack pulled Katherine closer as one particularly weird looking man made a grab for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tighter against him. “Now I’m glad I came with you.” He said, kissing her hair. 

Katherine smiled, turning and kissing his cheek as they walked through the crowd. She didn’t let go of Jack’s hand as they stood in front of the body. 

Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly as she turned and dug her head in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he tried his best not to gag. 

Reid walked over to them, raising an eyebrow at the couple. “Mrs Kelly, are you feeling ok?” He asked, looking at Jack.

Katherine pulled away, nodding. “It’s just, a lot to take in.” She mumbled, not letting go of Jack’s hand. She pulled her notepad and pen out, resting the notepad on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Victim’s Catherine Eddows. Killed the same night as Elizabeth Stride. Presumably afterwards, in much more detail than Stride.”

Katherine scribbled down what he said as Jack began sketching the poor woman. 

****

“Kath, you feelin ok?” Jack asked from where he was laying on their bed. 

Katherine was hunched up on the floor, clacking away at her typewriter. She hadn’t moved from the floor since they’d gotten home a couple of hours ago. Spending the first hour or two drafting down three different versions of her article before finally settling on one. And since then she’d been typing it up.

She grunted in response, letting out a horribly unladylike curse word as she misspelled something. 

“You want to come to bed?” Jack asked, rolling off the bed and coming to sit with her. He laid on his stomach and wrapped an arm around her. 

“It’s nearly finished love.” Katherine said, turning her head slightly and kissing him. She continued typing, stopping to rip out the paper as she spelled something wrong.

Jack frowned, drawing her into his arms and hugging her. “You can finish tomorrow. Tonight, please sleep Ace.” He said, picked her up and carrying her back into the bed. 

Katherine shook her head, struggling out of his arms and going back to sit on the floor. She picked up her final draft and started typing it up again. 

“Ace!”

****

Jack jerked awake when he heard a thud. He sat up and looked around at Katherine. He chuckled when he saw her passed out on the floor. 

He climbed out of bed and picked her up, smiling softly as she curled into his chest. He set her back down on the bed and kissed her gently. 

Katherine didn’t wake up, just turned on her side, and mumbled something. 

Jack pulled back and picked up her final draft and typewriter, seeing she was hardly even finished. He set the typewriter down next to her in the bed before climbing in next to it. He pulled a typewriter closer to him and began to type up her final draft.

He ensured he didn’t miss one letter, punctuation mark or word. He made sure it was exactly the same and smiled as he read through it. It was perfect.

_Throughout the streets of London, especially Whitechapel, the fear can be felt everywhere. People crowd the streets, shouting at the police as they walk towards the crime scenes. As the Ripper has struck again._

_Not even a month after his last murder, he’s killed again. Elizabeth Stride, a 44-year-old sex worker was found dead in the streets of Whitechapel in the early hours of the morning. Not even an hour later, the police found the body of 46-year-old Catherine Eddows._

_The double murders have led to the Metropolitan police to believe that the Ripper was interrupted in the attack of the Elizabeth Stride. Unlike the previous victims, Stride was less mutilated. In keeping with the pattern, her throat was cut- the believed cause of her death. This was the only mutilation._

_Whereas the body of poor Catherine Eddows, was extremely gory. The multiple mutilations and marks supports the police’s theory that the Ripper was interrupted. Like previous women, her throat was cut. And, certain organs had been removed._

_After a conversation with the police, head of the Metropolitan police and the head of Ripper investigation, Charles Warren, said ‘we are doing our best to figure out who the killer is. Until then, we urge everyone to stay safe. Women, no matter their job or status should be out unaccompanied.’_

_It’s safe to say that, despite the hard working British police force, that the murders of Stride and Eddows certainly won’t be the last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edmund Reid and Charles Warren were actual detectives that worked on the Ripper Case, and the character Hobbs is taken directly from the show 'Ripper Street' which I highly recommend, if you don't mind a bit of blood and guts


End file.
